Embodiments of the present invention relate to a planet-carrier for an epicyclic gearing, in particular for aeronautical applications, to which the following description shall refer, although without loss of generality.
The project leading to this patent application has received funding from the Clean Sky 2 Joint Undertaking under the European Union's Horizon 2020 research and innovation programme under grant agreement No CS2-ENG-GAM-2014-2017-05.